


Masquerade

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Healing Music Suite No. 1: Love Affair of a Museum Curator and a Doctor [4]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Costumes, Date Night, F/F, Fairytale Mention, Fluff, Kissing, Masquerade Ball, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: For weeks, Barbara has tried to convince Nomura to put together a costume for a masquerade ball her hospital is hosting as a benefit event.  Nomura has pointedly refused at each time Barbara tries.  The night of the masquerade, Barbara finds out that this is because Nomura has been secretly putting something together to surprise her.  Now, at the ball, Barbara must figure out who among the costumed attendees her girlfriend is.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Content Note: I rated this one mature because they get a little handsy when being affectionate later on. If you want to skip that part, it starts when they go under the willow tree (I added a '...' to mark it) and then ends at the next break. You won't miss any crucial plot detail, just sapphic ladies having a moment.
> 
> Also, be aware there is a lot of kissing throughout this story.
> 
> There is a narrative that runs through this story, but it's pretty loose. My purpose in writing this story was less plot-driven and more I just really wanted a rather long, very, very gay story featuring I ship I like with as many affectionate moments as I could think of.

_8:03 PM_

_1 New Message:_

_From: Zelda Nomura_

_Come and find me ;)_

Barbara read the text before slipping her phone back in her clutch.Her eyes scanned the ballroom, half-expecting to quickly pick out Nomura in her troll form, but no such luck.So, Nomura actually _had_ worn a real costume, despite her numerous statements that she would do no such thing.Barbara would have to figure out who, of the colorfully costumed attendees of the masquerade benefit ball, her girlfriend was.

Barbara picked up a champagne flute off a tray a waiter carried past.She took the tiniest of sips to give herself a moment to figure out a plan.This was a benefit put on by the hospital.Ergo, no one else there _knew_ Nomura since it was Barbara who had been invited (Nomura was her plus one).Also, just asking around would spoil the fun.

No, she would have to find Nomura herself.Barbara stepped further into the ballroom.Quietly searched.Most everyone (including herself) was in masks so most of their facial features were concealed.Numerous women she walked by had black hair, too.Getting close enough to see if anyone had eyes exactly as green and beautiful as Nomura’s would be awkward.So the best way to locate Nomura, therefore, would be to figure out what costume she would wear and locate that.Barbara pressed her lips together.This was going to be tricky.She felt her clutch vibrate, meaning her phone had received a new message.

_8:15 PM_

_1 New Message_

_From: Zelda Nomura_

_You look lovely tonight_

Barbara quickly typed out a response.

_I would like to pay you a similar compliment, if only I knew what you were dressed as._

Nomura’s answer came almost instantaneously.

_If only indeed._

Barbara frowned and wrote,

_This isn’t fair.You’ve known what MY costume was going to be for weeks and you said you weren’t going to wear one.At least give me a hint._

Nomura’s next text read,

_Have you considered that perhaps this was my plan all along, love?_

Barbara felt herself blush.She bit her lip.Goddamnit!She was too old to feel _giddy_ like this.But being called _love.W_ ell, ok, it felt nice.Wonderful.Delightful.No one had called her that since—no one had ever called her that.Her phone vibrated again.Barbara looked down.

_I’m keeping this picture._

The attached image was a picture of Barbara herself.Nomura had taken it exactly the right moment to capture not only her blushing, but her lips breaking into a silly, lovesick grin.Barbara swiftly took a sip of champagne to keep herself from blushing again.While she did, another text from Nomura came through.

_If you were a princess, I wouldn’t hesitate in falling in love with you tonight._

Barbara frowned again.That didn’t make any sense.Her costume was deep blue in color and meant to be a river—or lake according to Nomura, but Barbara felt that was far too on the nose—nymph.It was inspired by Greek mythology, not princess-related fairy tales.

It occurred to her a second later that Nomura was flirting.Barbara started typing out something flirty back, but then she spotted the _clue_.Nomura had taken a picture of her where she was _right now._ That meant, wherever _Nomura_ was, she could be seen from where _she_ was.Barbara looked up all around.But from which direction?Barbara glanced back at the picture Nomura had sent her, specifically studying what was in the background.There!That decorative vase!Swiftly, she found where the vase was located in the room.Spun around to see what was in the opposite direction from it. 

The bar.Of course.

Barbara smirked.Walked over.

On the bar, by the spot likeliest where Nomura had sat, was a napkin.On it was a pristine, lipstick kiss stain and the words,

_Clever, love.But clueless._

Barbara would have liked to say she didn’t pout then, but she did.She put down her champagne flute and finished typing out her message.

_Pity I have to be home by the stroke of midnight._

Nomura replied,

_Best hurry in finding me before my glass slippers disappear ;)_  

Barbara bit her lip and sent,

_I’m trying but how can I if you run off?_

Nomura’s answer was short, sweet, and made Barbara blush again.

_Just trying to keep in character, love_

Barbara let out a breath.She turned and faced the ballroom, once again eyeing everyone there.Still no obvious candidates for Nomura.

“Why such a sad face on such a pretty, little nymph?”A hand plucked one of the sparkly, fake flowers woven into Barbara’s hair out.The person attached to the hand brought the flower up to his nose.“As fragrant as its mistress, if I do say so myself.”

Barbara suppressed a groan.She’d recognize that insufferable voice anywhere.She snatched the flower back.“Can I help you, Dr. Stevenson?”

Dr. Stevenson smirked beneath his own mask, which was a garish orange.“I couldn’t help but notice our costumes match, Dr. Lake.Fire.”He gestured to himself.“Water.”He gestured to her.“It’s almost as if you and me were destined to be.”

“No.We’re not.”Barbara walked away from the bar.She glanced at her phone, but no new texts from Nomura had come. 

“At least dance with me once?”Dr. Stevenson caught up to Barbara and grabbed her arm.“After all, everyone thinks we’d make a cute couple.”He added in a lower voice.

“No.Leave me alone.”

Dr. Stevenson’s voice switched to a tone of false sincerity.“Barbara, I’m only trying to look out for you.I know you think you can handle yourself, but you really don’t understand the first thing about men.”Dr. Stevenson looked smug.“You need _me_.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m not dating a man, now is it?”Barbara snapped back.She marched away.Grabbed a wine glass off the tray of a passing waiter and downed half of it in one go.

Her phone vibrated.

_Do you want me to *take care of him* for you?_

Barbara sighed and responded,

_Thanks but please don’t murder anyone on my behalf._

Nomura texted back,

_He’s not worthy of being taken out like_ that _by_ me.

_I was thinking more something along the lines of knocking out the lights and extinguishing his fire._  

After a second,

_By dumping a bottle of wine over his head to ruin his pathetic excuse of a costume, NOT by killing him._

Barbara couldn’t help but laugh.She typed.

_I would honestly kind of like to see that._

Nomura’s response was swift.

_Anything to make you laugh, love._

_Brb_

Wait.What?Barbara started her next text.

The lights went out.Nomura wasn’t.She _wasn’t_.

“Hello, love,” In the darkness, a voice whispered in Barbara’s ear.She froze.Her brain registered who it belonged to.

“Nomura?”She whispered back.

“Yes.I’m here.”Familiar arms wrapped around Barbara from behind.“Couldn’t just leave my love all alone feeling bad because of some rotten prince.”Nomura rested her head on Barbara’s shoulder.“We have about two minutes before they get the lights back on.I can stay when they do.”

Barbara found Nomura’s hands and intertwined her own with them.She debated it.But, honestly?She wanted the moment she saw Nomura in costume that night to be _special._ She’d been having fun with their game and…

“I want to come and find you.I don’t want a jerk to ruin what we have going.”

Nomura moved around so Barbara could sense her presence right in front of her.“As you wish.”Her lips brushed Barbara’s in the lightest of kisses.

Barbara closed her eyes.Kissed back.

The lights came back on.Barbara opened her eyes.

Nomura was gone.

But in Barbara’s hand, she’d left a a gift.A glass slipper.Then it hit her.

She texted Nomura,

_I don’t think I’m the princess here tonight._

Nomura replied,

_Now you’re catching on.I’ve been hinting all night ;)_

Barbara smiled.She wrote,

_The next we meet, it will be me who kisses you._

Nomura ended with, 

_I’m looking forward to it, love._

After waiting a minute in case of any more messages, Barbara slipped her phone back in her clutch.She started her search again, but this time kept an eye out for anyone looking particularly princess-like.

When Barbara passed back by the bar, she saw Dr. Stevenson had indeed had an entire bottle of wine (or it looked like it, that was _a lot_ of wine) dumped over his head.He was scrambling to clean himself up with napkins before the stains truly set in and utterly failing.No one moved to help him.He gave up.Grumbling, he stomped toward the exit.He knocked over a decorative vase with a lovely bouquet of flowers as he went.

Barbara smirked.

Though, it was a pity that all those flowers were now going to waste.

The idea hit her.She hurried over to the flowers and began picking up the best looking ones.A member of the staff came over to clean up the mess.

“Is it ok that I take some of these?”She asked him.

He shrugged.“Sure, knock yourself out.”

After gathering what she hoped was enough flowers, Barbara headed for the bathroom.Once there, she carefully took off her glasses so she could remove her mask from it while she worked.Then, Barbara spread the flowers out on the sink, smiled, and began weaving them together.

The door opened.Closed.Barbara ignored it.She’d left enough space that someone else could use the sink if they needed to.

Footsteps approached her.A hand placed itself on her shoulder.Barbara tensed.Her mind raced through defensive tactics Nomura had taught her.The person spoke before she could implement any of them.

“Barbara, now I don’t want to alarm you, but someone dressed as a princess has been watching you all night.”It was Doris Johnson, one of the nurses from the hospital and an old work friend.

“What?”Barbara blinked.“Oh.Doris, it’s fine.That’s just—”

The door burst open.

“Doris, did you find her?”

“We’ve looked everywhere!”

“Maybe it’s happened already!”

“Omigod no!We’re too late!Call the cops!”

Doris turned to face the group who’d invaded the bathroom first.“Guys, it’s ok.I think maybe we overreacted.She’s—”

“What if Dr. Lake is dead?Oh, this is all our fault.”

“Wait, I’m confused—?”

“Me too.If the princess is kidnapping Dr. Lake, why would she murder her?”

“Yeah, yeah, she’d need that thing…you know that thing…what’s is called…?”

“Sweetie, how many drinks did you have?”

“RANSOM.”The drunk one snapped her fingers.“That’s what it’s called.The princess would need to keep her alive for ransom.”

“I’m right here!”Barbara tried to speak over all the various voices, but they drowned her out.“All of you, if you’d just let me explain—”

“EVERYONE!”Doris yelled, causing abrupt silence.When she saw she had the group’s attention she stepped to the side.“May I present Dr. Lake.Clearly not kidnapped or murdered.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Barbara saw her phone light up.There was a new text from Nomura on its screen.She needed to handle the situation in front of her first.

“I’m fine.Completely fine.”Barbara started.“That person out there, the princess, is my girlfriend.We’re…” Barbara pursed her lips.Her brain tried to put together the most concise explanation possible.“We thought it would be fun if I had to come and find her since we’re both in costumes, and she knows mine, but I don’t know hers.She’s not stalking me to kidnap me or murder me or anything like that.”She paused.“But I do appreciate that all of you were that concerned about me.”

The responses came all at once.

“Ooooh that’s so cute.”

“Shit, are we ruining it?”

“The princess is totally cool now.Also, I saw her dump wine on Dr. Stevenson’s head.”

“Wait, you _saw_ that?”

“Well, not completely.But it had to be her.I saw her rushing up to him with an uncorked bottle right before the lights went out.Then the jerk was drenched.”

“Hold up.Dr. Lake’s girlfriend is the one who got Dr. Pervy Jerkface to leave?”

That caused the group, which consisted of six or seven people—Barbara guessed, they kept moving around, but there were at least five differently colored dresses—to all stop for the briefest of seconds and start chattering about that.

“You know what this means—”

“We have to do something nice for them!”

“Yeah, totally!”

“But what—”

“I know!I know!A slow dance!”

“No, that’s silly.How’d we even set that up?”

“I don’t hear you offering any great ideas—”

“Ok, everyone, SETTLE DOWN!”Barbara ordered, using her work voice, or the semi-commanding tone she used when talking to residents (one of the perks to being a senior doctor and all that).

Immediately, the group clustered in the ladies’ bathroom fell silent.All eyes turned to her.It occurred to Barbara just how many of them _were_ residents.Or nurses.Lord, now her first shift on Monday was going to be so very awkward.

Barbara’s phone lit up again.Another text.Barbara glanced at it, but she had a bad feeling about taking her attention off the group now that she’d gotten them quiet.Nomura would have to wait a little longer.

Barbara spoke, “I appreciate that you guys want to do something nice for me and my date, but that really isn’t necessary—”

A collective groan and a few “ah mans” overtook the group.

“We really just—”Barbara’s phone vibrated again.Then again.And again.It vibrated itself off the sink and clattered to the floor.Barbara picked it up.She saw the final text from Nomura.

_If you don’t reply to this in the next few minutes, I will assume you’ve been kidnapped and act accordingly._

Barbara bit back a groan.“Ok, now nobody do anything whatsoever.I have to convince my girlfriend that _you_ all aren’t kidnapping me.”

“Barbara.”Doris spoke while Barbara quickly typed out an “I’m fine” text to Nomura.“Let me handle these guys.I got them riled up in the first place.It didn’t seem like you knew you were being watched so I got worried.Maybe confiding in a group of tipsy girls wasn’t exactly the best plan, but I was working with what I had.”She made a shooing motion at Barbara.“Go be with your girlfriend.”

“It’s fine.”Barbara sighed as she sent off her text.“But I was going to make Nomura a surprise with…”She gestured to the flowers.

Doris smiled.“Leave that to us, as well.Trust me on this.Alright?”

Barbara gave up, mostly because she really just wanted to be with Nomura already.“I suppose.”

She returned to the ballroom.Before she could start searching again, Nomura texted her.

_I’m happy you’re fine.I had to leave so I wouldn’t be caught by security after the ‘incident’.It was concerning when I couldn’t find you when I got back._

Barbara answered,

_Yeah, let’s just leave it at some of my coworkers were also concerned and cornered me in the bathroom.It was sweet, though.They came from a place of caring._

Nomura wrote,

_I will defer to your judgment on the matter._

Then, after a minute,

 _Think of it this way, these are the trials you must go through to reach your princess and rescue her from eternal solitude_  

_(1) Defeat the dark knight_

_(2) Escape the worried handmaidens in the castle_

 There was another pause, but Barbara saw that Nomura was typing so she waited.

_(3)_ _Traverse the dark forest until you reach the stronghold where your princess awaits_

_(4) Wake your princess from eternal slumber with true love’s kiss_

_These last two are still tasks you must do before the stroke of midnight or the spell will set in for all eternity_

_Hurry, love, time slips away._

Barbara smiled.She was fairly certain the “dark forest” referred to the gardens outside, accessible by a set of wide, windowed doors on the other side of the ballroom.Barbara made her way over to them.

Outside, crickets chirped.A few people in need of a break from the festivities were outside too.Some looked Barbara’s way when she walked past to the main garden path.Barbara ignored them.

The gardens were lit by paper lanterns hung on posts on the path’s sides.By their light and the light of the moon high above, she could see a pavilion near the center of the garden.It was hard to make out who exactly in the night, but someone waited there.

As she walked, Barbara passed by numerous lovely flowers.Big, orange ones with thick clusters of petals.Tiny, bluish-purple ones on long stalks.Delicate white ones close to the ground.When she came to a large bush of vibrant pink hibiscus, Barbara stopped.Tenderly, she plucked one blossom and carefully carried it between her fingers.

When she reached the pavilion, Barbara softly walked up to the lone black-haired woman gazing out at the gardens with her back to her.Even in the darkness, she knew the woman was the most beautiful there was.Her dress was long, elegant, and befitting of a real princess.It was a light green-blue that Barbara knew would match both her eyes once she turned around and Barbara’s own dress.Her hair had been done up in a complex bun, with tiny shimmering gems woven in.Any other, _unknowing_ , human would assume they were fakes, but Barbara knew better.

“I believe this belongs to you.”Barbara held out the glass slipper to Nomura.

Nomura placed one hand on the railing.She slowly turned around to face Barbara.For a long moment, she simply gazed at her.Then Nomura walked over.Her eyes, hidden behind her diamond-shaped mask, met Barbara’s.She took the slipper from Barbara, lifted the hem of her dress so Barbara could see one of her feet was missing its shoe, put the slipper down, and placed her foot in it.It was an exact fit.

Barbara whispered.“I seem to have found my princess.”She stepped forward, took Nomura’s hands in her own, and pulled her in close.“But I haven’t broken the spell.”She cupped Nomura’s face in her hand.Kissed her.

They broke apart only when they needed air.

“I don’t think the spell’s truly broken.”Nomura whispered against Barbara’s lips.“You should probably kiss me again.”

Barbara ran her hands over Nomura’s hair, careful not to ruin it.She tucked the hibiscus blossom she’d picked behind Nomura’s ear.“Or I could just keep kissing you until the stroke of midnight, just to be sure.”

“I have no complaints to that.”

Their lips met again.And again.

After a couple more, Barbara finally murmured, “We should probably go in and dance at least once.” 

Nomura replied, “But your lips are so nice and warm.I’m perfectly content right here.”

“Eventually someone’s going to stumble across us.”

“Let them.”Nomura toyed with a stray strand of Barbara’s hair.“I don’t see anyone else but the moon.Between just you and me, I think she likes the company.”

“The moon should mind her own goddamn business.”

“It’s not her fault you’re too lovely not to notice.”

“You’d share me with the moon?”

“The moon and I have had an understanding for centuries, love.She knows she can _appreciate_ my lovers, but I never share them.”Nomura stroked Barbara’s cheek.“Certainly not the beautiful nymph standing before me.She’s all mine.”

“That’s funny.I was about to say the same about the princess in front of me.”

Nomura smirked.“Shall we dance?”

“We don’t have any music.”

“We don’t need any, love.”

Barbara put a hand on Nomura’s hip.Nomura put one of her hands on Barbara’s shoulder.Their remaining hands clasped together.They swayed in time to an invisible melody.Barbara hummed.

After a minute, Nomura said, “We _are_ missing most of the ball.Do you want to go back inside?You were looking forward to this event.”

“Not really anymore,” Barbara admitted.“After all, it wouldn’t be a true ball unless I steal the princess away.Sweep her off her feet.Get her to run away with me.”She paused.“Care to wander around the gard—I mean the _dark forest_?I want to put more flowers in your hair.I had some inside, but that didn’t really work out.”

Nomura stroked a strand of Barbara’s hair back behind her ear.“You and your flowers.Never will I escape that, will I?”

“I thought princesses loved flowers.”Barbara danced two fingers across Nomura’s shoulder.

Nomura captured Barbara’s hand in her own and interlocked their fingers as they left the pavilion.“And if your princess is really a dragon in disguise?”

“Then I fully expect her to whisk me away to a cave full of treasure.”

“Careful what you wish for.”Nomura grinned wickedly.“It might just happen.”Then in a quieter tone, she whispered in Barbara’s ear, “And you just might become the treasure.”

...

They stopped walking at a massive willow tree.It’s long, swaying leaves drifted with the nighttime breeze, but were still thick enough to block anyone from seeing past them.Barbara and Nomura glanced at each other and then walked into the private space they’d found.

“Oh really?How so?”Barbara asked, though her expression said she knew.

“I would unlace that dress and do wonderful, wonderful things to you.”

“What if I do them to you first?”Barbara pulled Nomura closer to herself.“We are all alone.” 

“Hmm.”Nomura pushed Barbara against the trunk of the willow.She ran her hands across Barbara’s body, both to excite her and to look for a zipper.

Barbara splayed her fingers over Nomura’s collarbone before sweeping them down to trace around the curves of her breasts.

“Someone’s getting naughty.”Nomura raised an eyebrow.

“You started it.”Barbara retorted.Her hands continued down the front of Nomura’s silky dress.

“Then I suppose I should do this.”Gently Nomura wrapped her arms all the way around Barbara.Her hands finally found the zipper at the back of her dress and pulled down.

Barbara yelped.The chilly night air suddenly had access to new parts of her body.Her dress remained on her, just significantly loosened.

“Nomura,” it was half a whisper, half a groan.

“Yes, love?”Nomura pressed her hands against the willow trunk on either side of Barbara’s head.She leaned forward.Captured her lips in a deep kiss.While she had Barbara distracted, Nomura moved a hand to the front of Barbara’s dress.

“I love—”Barbara gasped.Nomura had slipped a hand under her dress.“ _Nomuuuuurrraa._ ”

“Say my name like that again.”

“ _Nomuuuuurrrrraaaa.”_

* * *

The ball was quieting down when Nomura and Barbara slipped back inside.No one noticed that Barbara’s dress was slightly askew off one shoulder or that Nomura had a crown of tightly woven flowers picked from the gardens.The two glanced at the few remaining dancers, but instead opted to acquire wine glasses and sit down at a table to watch rather than participate.

“Excuse me, ladies?”

Both Barbara and Nomura turned to the person who approached them.Barbara recognized her as one of the residents from the bathroom earlier.

“You’re carriage awaits whenever you’re ready.”The resident said with a smile.

Nomura looked at Barbara, who shrugged.They followed the resident to the main entrance.Waiting for them on the other side of the door was an open, horse-drawn carriage.

Completely covered in fake, plastic pumpkins.

Barbara snorted upon seeing them.Her hand flew to her mouth to cover her laughter.Nomura didn’t even bother trying to hide her amusement.Her laughs escaped into the night.One of the horse’s ears twitched toward them and he tossed his head, causing flowers—the same flowers Barbara had taken from the ruined vase earlier—to fly from his mane.

“Is something wrong?”The resident asked, worried.“We thought it would be cute.You know, like Cinderella.But the only pumpkins we could get were the little ones we decorate the hospital with during Halloween.”

Barbara took a breath.“No.No, it’s fine. _Perfect_ , actually.”She looked to Nomura, who smirked and nodded.

They set out into the night on a romantic ride under the stars.


End file.
